


Random drabbles.

by Jamiejamesd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, more to come - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Short, Short Drabbles, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: This will be a collection of random drabbles from different fandoms.





	1. Bucky/Steve

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my strange mind. This is where I will write small works from many different fandoms. Some will be a few thousand words, while others will only be a few hundred. The first will be from Captain America. Hope you enjoy!

Honestly that man will be the death of me. And I mean that quite literally. So I am his sniper, his backup. He goes in and beats everyone up, and I make sure no one shoots him in his head. But, of course, he loves to salute me. I save him and he looks up at me, salutes, and completely gives away my position. He does know that that could kill me right? It's a good thing I love him.


	2. Bucky/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tells a dirty joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found this prompt on Tumblr, and I was like I'm gonna write that. So credits to whoever came up with it, cause sadly I can't remember who posted it. Also the dirty joke came from one of my best friends. I can always trust him with things like this! So big thanks to him! <3

Bucky was back. He was back, and he was regaining his memories. He even was staying in the tower, though most nights he and I shared a bed, not for that reason, but because he got cold, or had nightmares. He was getting more and more comfortable with all the other Avengers too.

 

One night it was raining. They were all planning on going outside and practicing, but with all the rain that went down the drain. I was bummed to say the least, I was really hoping to get to spar with Buck. 

 

Now, we were inside trying to decide what to do, when Bucky turned away from the window and said, “All this rain, and I'm still not wet.” No one said a word. Just looked between him and I. Everyone must have thought that I would be disgusted, but instead I burst out laughing. Slowly others start laughing and then Bucky let out a full laugh. 

  
“You do remember that we were in the army, right?” Bucky asks. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review on what you thought. Also if you want me to write anything, please do ask. I'm willing for mostly any pairing. Have a great day!


End file.
